A Chance
by Lady Downey
Summary: Set after Blame It On The Alcohol. A Blainchel fanfic. Once a one-shot.
1. 1

Rachel opened the door and found a shocking surprise. It was Blaine in jeans and brown jacket. His hair was tousled in that lovely way of his. Rachel saw that his eyes were troubled and briefly looked at her. With his hands in his pockets, he looked around him. She closed the door behind her, her heart beating wildly against her chest. The night-s chill did nothing to cool the sudden shot of warmth at Blaine-s sight.  
''Blaine!'' she exclaimed. He did not look up. ''Blaine, what are you doing here?'' It was her turn to look around. It was past midnight. What was he doing there?  
Green eyes shone, like two emeralds, under the dim-lighted night. Blaine took a few steps forward and stopped, three feet away from her, he finally looked at her.  
''I'm so sorry, I know, I shouldn't have come,'' he shook his head, bowing a little. Rachel heard a slow breath intake, and with apparent resumed energy, he said, ''But I had to see you''  
Wow, Rachel thought. She was shocked, mildly surprised.  
''You did?''  
''I lied, okay?'' He blurted out, as he walked towards her. ''What I said to you at the coffee shop,'' he shook his head. ''I lied,'' he repeated again.  
Rachel's big brown eyes widened. She tried to keep her composure but the truth was, she was barely containing herself.  
Blaine was now standing near, so near. It was easy to hear his breathing. And watch the curve of his lips. Even under the darkened sky.  
''What are you trying to say now?'' It came as a whisper.  
''I'm saying, let's give it a chance.''


	2. 2

**Blaine and Rachel stayed up until dawn, sitting on the steps, their bodies close yet not touching. Rachel listened to what he had to say without asking or interrupting him. Blaine told her, in soft tones, how hard it was for him to accept that there might be a part of him who likes women. He had for so long thought he was gay. He was proud of it and had accepted it...and now, ''I like you Rachel. A lot.'' **

**His green eyes looked at Rachel with such and intensity and vulnerability that she was certain he was telling the truth.  
Her head was spinning. She'd tried to forget our kiss and what I had felt stirring inside me. And then when I kissed him for the second time, now sober, it felt was pushing him, Rachel realized.**

**''I'm sorry I kissed you like that the other day at the coffee shop,'' She shook her head at her directness that day.**

**''Don't be. It's- it's somehow what I needed.'' He nodded more to himself than to her. ''I wasn't sure you felt the same and that perhaps what you felt was just the alcohol working...but I felt it. I felt at the party and I felt it at the coffee shop.'' He admitted.  
She tucked some hair behind her ear and looked at him. **

**''So why did you reacted like that?''**

**He turned around and leaned in to her. ''That's when I realized I like you, and I'm sorry if I hurt you. I was in complete shock and that's the first thing I said.'' He chuckled but then shook his head.**

**''The date... was that real?'' Rachel asked, holding tight on the hope that had suddenly appeared.**

**Blaine smiled. ''Yes, every word I said.''**

**They looked at each other for a long time.**

**Suddenly, he said, ''I've been searching for something, Rachel. I didn't know what it was but when we kissed, everything became clear.'' He lifted a hand to her face and cupped her face.**

**Rachel felt her heart beating hard against her chest at his touch. She kept looking at him, saw his lips inching toward hers, and then closed her eyes as their lips touched. The kiss was gentle and sweet as they realized this was the right thing. Not drunk or pressed. **

**''Wait,'' Rachel said, pulling away from his embrace, ''I need to know you- this- won't break my heart. I've been hurt so many times, I couldn't stand getting hurt again, you need to promise-'' Blaine silenced her with a soft kiss. Rachel thought momentarily she could use to his kisses.**

**''I can't promise you that.'' Blaine said, reading her mind, his hand still cupping her face. ''Nobody can promise to love someone; nothing is absolute in this life. Look at me, I'm the living proof. All I know is that I like you Rachel and would like to know you better.''**

**His words stunned Rachel, but she guessed he was right.  
''I can settle for that.'' She smiled brightly, and reached for another kiss.**


	3. 3

''I think it's time for me to leave,'' Blaine said, standing up from the stairs. The sun across them was getting higher as the seconds ticked by. ''It's school day and I have a,'' he rubbed a hand over his face, ''project to give in.''

He meant to leave. Really. But all he could actually care about was the person in front of him. Admittedly, he did not wanted to leave. If it were for him, he'd never gotten up. In the few hours that just passed, after they admitted they liked each other, Blaine realized, with a small ache in his heart, that really all he wanted to do was stare into Rachel's chocolate eyes.

Which seemed to sparkle every time they crossed eyes, and he loved that. It felt weird for him, after all he was into men not women a few days ago, but as he came to know her better, he realized that the gender did not matter. Love came unexplained and like a sudden breeze.

It was not surprising Rachel felt the same way toward Blaine. He was perhaps the sweetest guy she'd ever met. A guy who, gay or not, didn't try to persuade her into going more beyond kissing. In fact, they didn't kiss that much. Just their probing lips exploring soft edges, new tastes. His kisses were light and feathery. Rachel couldn't get enough from them.

''Yes. Yes, sure.'' Rachel said, nodding, standing up as well. She opened her mouth but closed it, looking for exact words to tell him. ''Blaine,'' she paused, ''what just happened...I-I don't know whether to tell everyone-if someone asks about my love life, which is seldom- or just to keep it safely in my diary. I don't know, because, to be honest, your lips are kinda distracting.'' She didn't needed alcohol to feel a bit high around him.

She was still looking at his pink lips, which looked enticing as it curled into a smile. Rachel giggled as Blaine chuckled softly.

''Let me take you to dinner this Saturday,'' he finally said, leaning in to plant a kiss in her cheek. ''Rachel, I really like you. Trust me when I say I've never felt this way before. All I want is a chance with you. To be with you.''

Rachel didn't miss a heartbeat to respond to him. ''Okay, Saturday it is.''

* * *

**_It's been a pleasure to write this lovely fanfic. My ship forever will be Blainchel. I think Rachel deserves something better- bigger than life itself. Love. I think we all saw that zing of eletricity between when their lips parted in Blame in on the Alcohol. Ryan had some potential here-but hey his loss. So thanks for reading and sticking with me along with Rachel and Blaine. A last R&R?_**


End file.
